If only things were different
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: An alternative story to The Walking Dead Game Season 2 Episode 2. What would have happened if Kenny was able to save the group from Carver and his group during the invasion of the ski lodge? Could he have saved the lives of everyone in their group?
1. Chapter 1: Kenny the hero

**If only things were different**

**Chapter 1: Kenny the hero**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED THE WALKING DEAD, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**Alright, for those who have played The Walking Dead by Telltale Games, as you aware, Carver and his people arrive near the end of A House Divided and they manage to capture your group and take them back to their community. And regardless of what you do, you may lose Nick and Alvin. Anyway, this story is a short story on what would have happened if Kenny was able to save the group from Carver. **

**In the meantime, I have not yet played _No Going Back_ which I cannot do until tomorrow ****(it's actually Friday now where I live. It's past midnight) ****which is my birthday. Lucky me :D. But as soon as I play it, I will be updating _Fight for Survival_. Since that's going to take a couple of days, I thought I would write this short story for now. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Clementine jumped down out from the window and quietly began to make her way around the cabin. She peaked through one of the boarded up windows and cringed as she witness Carver hitting Carlos and hearing Sarah sob in sadness.

After being reunited with her old friend Kenny, her new group were now staying at their ski lodge for the night. But things got bad when walkers arrived, and seconds later, they were invaded by William Carver; a man who Carlos mentioned was very intelligent and very dangerous.

With him were three of his people. Bonnie, a woman who claimed to have a family when she encountered Clementine and Walter, but lied and was actually scouting ahead. Troy, one of Carver's best guards who were almost as bad as he was. And Johnny, who was a mere solider from Carver's community.

They killed the walkers around the area, but had now taken their entire group hostage. Clementine had snuck out the window to find Kenny and Luke while Alvin and Rebecca were still hiding upstairs.

After witnessing Carlos being tortured, she carefully made her way around the ski lodge. She leaned around the corner of the building and was happy to see Kenny in some kind of booth, aiming his rifle towards the ski lodge. Luke, however, was not present with him.

"Clem!" Kenny called to her in a yelling whisper.

Clementine began to make her way over to him but suddenly froze when she could see Johnny who had walked over to the large windows, and she quickly reacted by leaning back as much as she could.

Fortunately, he did not see her and turned back around from the window, and began complaining about the weather. "Goddamn it's dark. I can't see a fucking thing."

Clementine finally made it to the other side of the ski lodge, and looked back for a moment when she heard Carlos crying out in pain as Carver continued to torture him more. She quickly ran over towards Kenny, who stood up for a moment to greet her. "You all right?"

"Where's Luke?" Clementine inquired, taking note that he was not here or anywhere to be seen.

"Hell, I don't know." Kenny admitted whilst getting back into his sniping position. "He was wining about something or other, so I told him to take a hike."

Clementine still looked confused, but decided not to question further until they sorted this situation out.

The two looked back over into the ski lodge when Carlos' screaming had stopped. Did Carver finally put him out of his misery? Inside, Rebecca and Alvin had finally surrounded themselves to Carver, unable to be responsible for Carlos's torture any longer.

Carver smirked as he shoved Carlos down while his daughter cried out in sadness. He walked over to Rebecca after she and Alvin had made their way downstairs and over to them, and raised a smile as he placed his hand to the side of her face.

"Fuck you, Bill." Rebecca snapped.

"Looks like they got everyone." Kenny stated. "Who are these guys? Can we take them?" he leaned down while closing one of his eyes to get a better aim. He whispered as he aimed at Johnny in his sights. "I've got a pretty clear shot on the one...Just a little bit to the left, you son of a bitch. That's right."

"I don't know. Maybe we should find Luke." Clementine suggested, unsure on what do now.

Kenny did not take her idea into thought and aimed his rifle towards the window. He got a good sight on Johnny, and without hesitation of killing a stranger, he pulled the trigger and managed to hit Johnny directly in his face.

"Got him." Kenny smiled, praising himself as Clementine merely gasped.

Inside the ski lodge, Carver's people immediately took action when witnessing one of their own being killed. Bonnie and Troy took cover behind wooden support beams while carefully looking towards the window, but found they could not see Johnny's assassin anywhere.

"I can't see him." Bonnie stated as she leaned back into cover to avoid being shot.

"Watch them." Carver ordered while he frowned and marched over towards the prisoners with his Cold Python armed. He picked up Walter, forcing him to stand up and placing his arm around his neck. He pushed Walter down onto his knees, aiming his gun near the back of his head.

Walter, knowing it was his time, looked towards a photo of him and Matthew together nearby. He leaned up slightly and talked a little faster than he would. "Go to hell, you fu-"

Before he could finish, Carver had shot a bullet directly into the side of his head, killing him in exchange for Kenny killing one of his own men.

"No!" Carlos yelled as his daughter beside him cried heavily.

"Walt!" Kenny gasped, slightly regretting what he had just done. He aimed again at the ski lodge, trying to get a clean on shot on Carver in anger for killing his friend.

"Oh, my god." Clementine gasped.

"That's for our man." Carver explained, taking cover behind a wooden support beam with his python raised. He called out to Kenny and explained what was going to happen next. "Now, I didn't want to do this, but you ain't leaving me much choice. So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to march another one of your friends out here and I'm going to put a bullet in the back of their head. Or you can give up now. Your choice."

The only response Carver got was another shot by Kenny that hit the wooden support beam he was taking cover behind.

"Motherfucker!" Kenny growled, bumping his rifle back and firing another shot that hit the same support beam.

Carver merely flinched a little in response as he made his way over to the other prisoners, preparing to take one more of them hostage.

Clementine realized he was not going to be able to get another shot from his position, and she spotted another covering position he could use. "Kenny, over there!"

The two ran over to where Clementine was pointing and jumped into the small circle that was surrounded by a metal fence for cover.

"Hi, Alvin." Carver greeted, forcing Alvin to stand onto his feet as he leaded him over towards the window.

"Bill, no!" Rebecca begged, attempting to stop him from using her husband as a hostage, but she was held back by Troy. "Tell him to stop. Kenny, stop!"

"Alvin!" Clementine gasped, seeing Carver force Alvin over towards the window where Johnny had been shot; unaware that Kenny had changed position.

"Damn. It's a tough shot." Kenny admitted, trying to get a good aim on him without hitting Alvin. He asked Clementine for advice since she was quite smart in situations like this. "What do you think?...CLEM? I got a shot!"

Clementine did not want anyone else to die after all she had seen. Her parents, Lee, Katjaa, Duck, Carley, Doug, Larry, Mark, Christa, Omid, Ben, Chuck, and many others. She did not want anyone else to die and was forced to make a tough decision.

She only had a couple of seconds to make up her mind, but she finally decided that if they did not action soon, they may lose Alvin. Without hesitation, she gave the order for Kenny fire "Shoot him!"

Without a second's hesitation, Kenny aimed down the sights of his rifle and pulled the trigger, hitting Carver directly in the side of his head. There was silence for a moment as the prisoners merely watched whilst Bonnie and Troy watched in shock of their leader's death.

Kenny turned to Clementine for a moment and raised a smile, but he could see she was not returning the smile. He realized what she meant by this: it was not over yet. He reloaded his rifle as he looked down his sights and prepared to finish this. "Two down, two to go."

Inside the ski lodge, Troy was beginning to panic whilst he merely watched his leader lying motionlessly on the ground, blood smearing over the ground from the back of his head. "Oh, shit, oh shit! We're fucked! I'm getting out of here."

"Troy, no!" Bonnie attempted to call him back, but she could see he was not going to turn around and could only watch. She was now all on her own.

Troy practically kicked the door open and made a run for it towards the forest, desperate to get out of there as soon as possible. He continued running whilst he began shooting his AK-47 in random directions, hoping the scare Kenny off before he too was shot.

But his luck did not last when a single pulled shot through his leg and sent him collapsing towards the ground. He cried out in agony as he attempted to reach out for his gun that he dropped a few feet away from him. "Oh, my fucking leg!"

Kenny and Clementine watched from their sniping position as Troy merely lied there, clutching his leg, but they were puzzled to who shot him. It certainly was not Kenny.

As Troy tried to reach for his gun, he looked up when he saw who shot him. He watched as the figure picked up his AK-47 and marched a couple of steps towards him. "Fuck!"

"It's Luke!" Clementine gasped, relieved that her close friend was safe and sound. She wanted to run over and hug him, but that would be stupid since there is still one more member of Carver's group inside.

Kenny nodded in agreement as he watched Luke kick Troy in the stomach before he shot him in the chest. Kenny was surprised by this, always thinking that Luke was a coward, but now he had been proven wrong. "Wow, never though the kid had it in him."

"Luke!" Clementine called out as she stood up and waved her arms in the air, signalling for him to come to them.

Luke turned around for a few seconds, confused to who was calling out to him. He could not see anything that good in the dark and this snow did not make it easier. But before long, he found the source of the voice and ran over towards his friends.

"Clementine, Kenny!" Luke greeted, never being more relieved to see his friends. He hugged Clementine for a moment before turning back to the situation at hand. "What's the situation?"

"Your friend Carver and his pals took the rest of us hostage. He killed Walter. Nothing I could do." Kenny debrief the situation at hand whilst he got back in his position and attempted to end this now, but he could not find Bonnie in his sights. "I killed him and one of his pals, and plus the one you just shot. Only one of them left."

"Damn, you killed Carver?" Luke asked, shocked that anyone could kill a man so powerful and intelligent. He always thought Carver of someone who could not so easily be killed and was almost as worst as the walkers, but now he was gone. "Whoa, I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, Luke because it's not over yet." Kenny stated, leaning back up and standing to full height when he knew he was unable to get a shot on her. "Let's end this before things get out of hand."

"Right." Luke nodded, agreeing with Kenny for the first time since they met that was not too long ago. He pulled out his Glock 17 from his holster and handed it over to Clementine, knowing she was good when it came to shooting. "All right ya'll, let's do this."

The trio, now armed with different weapons, marched towards the ski lodge under the cover of darkness. They all took cover just by the entrance to the ski lodge and prepared to charge inside and rescue their friends. There was completely silence for a moment or so until Kenny gave the signal for them to charge inside.

In the quick of a flash, Kenny was the charge inside first. He kicked the door open with all his strength and charged inside like a rampaging bull, Clementine and Luke followed beside him like they were an army team.

The trio aimed their weapons towards Bonnie who in return aimed her AK-47 towards them, but she knew for a fact there was no getting out of this. If she attempted to shoot them, she would die, but if she surrounded, they might kill her anyway, but she had more of a chance of living than to shoot them.

"Drop the fucking gun!" Kenny ordered, aiming his rifle directly towards her forehead, wanting to head this with a headshot. "Do it now!"

"Put the gun down." Clementine requested, except she spoke in a normal tone.

Luke looked more shocked than angry, and that was due to the fact he and the group knew Bonnie from Carver's camp. He hoped she would have come with them the day they left, but she didn't. For now, he remained on Kenny's side. "Do what he says, Bonnie. Drop it."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, unsure on what she was going to do now, but in the end; she obeyed their orders and slowly placed her gun the ground. She stood back up to full height and raised her hands in the air. "Okay, okay, just don't shoot."

"Clementine, Luke, go and untie everyone. I'll keep an eye on our guest." Kenny ordered as he dared not remove his sight from Kenny. He moved his slightly to the left, beckoning for her to move. "Go."

Bonnie obeyed his order for the sake of her life and walked over towards where he was pointing, still with her hands in her air.

Whilst Kenny kept an eye on their enemy, Clementine and Luke helped everyone up and untied their hands. Everyone (exception or Walter) was here and accounted for and looked unharmed. Except for Carlos that is, who had two of his fingers bent out of shape and his face covered in bruises.

Rebecca, who was the only one not to be tied up, ran over towards her husband once he was free and embraced him in a tight hug. "Alvin!"

"It's okay, Bec, it's over." Alvin assured in a soothing tone in an attempt to keep her calm, especially in her condition. He continued holding her in an embrace, relieved that they could finally live in peace without having to fear Carver would one day find them.

"Carlos!" Luke gasped whilst he helped the doctor stand onto his feet. He helped escort him over towards the small living room area and sat him down on one of the couches.

"Dad!" Sarah cried, unable to bare the sight of her father, the man who protected her and kept her safe no matter what, being in pain like this. She began to struggle to breath for a moment or so and had to be comforted by Sarita whom she had befriended.

"Don't worry, Sarah, it's over now." Sarita assured, placing her hands upon her shoulders as she turned her around and took her to her room. "Your dad is going to be all right. Come on."

Nick joined with Luke and Carlos in the living room area and hoped he could be useful in anyway, especially after coming so close to death earlier tonight. He was grateful that Walter saved him tonight, even despite the fact he killed his partner. He would forever remember his loyalty and would make himself useful by helping his friends. "Carlos, what do we do? You're a doctor."

"Nick...My medical supplies are in my bag." Carlos groaned whilst he clutched his bad hand with his one good hand. "Go and get them."

Nick did not waste any time and charged towards the exit the ski lodge where they left all their supplies and items. He practically dug into Carlos's bags for his medical supplies, but he was unsure what to get exactly so he decided to just bring everything.

"Clementine, come here." Luke requested, knowing he was going to need as much help as possible when they were going to help Carlos. And since everyone else was occupied, she was the only one available.

Before long, Nick had returned with a handful of different types of medical supplies and dropped them on to the table, scattering them around. They did not have many supplies left after the amount of time they had been in the cabin, but they had to make do with what they had.

"All right, we go the supplies. What do we do, Carlos?" Luke inquired, but he had the feeling he was not going to like the answer.

Despite Carlos condition, he made sure his daughter was not here to witness what was going to happen. He sighed in relief as he turned back towards the couple of members of his group. "You're going to have to pop my fingers back into place first."

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked, unable to imagine how painful that was going to be.

"I'm sure." Carlos assured, observing his broken fingers for a moment as they continued to give him great pain that he could just about handle. He was not looking forward to what was going to happen in a moment. "You need to do it fast. Once it's done, wrapped the bandage casts around my fingers and then wrap some bandage tape around the casts. It will be enough."

Luke nodded in agreement as he volunteered to be the one to pop his fingers back into place whilst Nick and Clementine would make sure he didn't move. "All right guys, I'll fix the fingers. You two just hold him still."

Clementine nodded in agreement as she sat beside him placed both her hands onto Carlos' arm. Nick sat on the beside Carlos at the end of the couch, keeping one hand on his shoulder while he allowed Carlos to grab his hand just in case he needed something to clutch onto. Now it was time for the part no-one was lucking forward to.

"Okay, Carlos I'm going to get to three, all right?" Luke inhaled a deep breath and knelt down in front of Carlos and held his wrist in one hand. "Okay, one...Two...Three!"

With one good pull, Luke snapped Carlos' middle finger back into place and kept a firm grip on him as the doctor screamed out in agonizing pain. But it was not other yet. As Carlos rapidly moved around after experience the pain, Luke grabbed his other finger and with a second's hesitation, he popped that one back into place to.

Carlos screamed even louder for a second time, unable to take any more of this. Clementine and Nick kept him still the best they could, but even with both of them working together, Carlos still continued to move around.

Finally, after a moment of agonizing pain, Carlos' screams ended and he looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Now that his fingers were back into place, Luke and Nick proceeded to wrap bandage casts and tape around his fingers. He looked exhausted and needed to rest. Luke and Nick helped him stand to his feet while they began to escort him to his room.

Clementine could see she was not needed anymore and decided to go over towards Kenny, who continued to hold Bonnie at gun point. She took one look at Walter, who laid their motionlessly that caused her expression to change into a sad one. He was such a nice man and did not deserve to die like this.

Clementine stood by Kenny as she folded her arms together and shot a hateful look towards Bonnie. "What are you going to do with her, Kenny?"

"I have no idea, Clementine, but I ain't going to let her go running free." Kenny answered whilst his expression full of anger. He remembered when he first met her and Walter gave her a box of their own food, and this was the thanks they got. "Go check up on the others, Clementine. I'll keep our guest company."

* * *

**And that's it for the opening of this chapter, folks. What do you all think? Be sure to leave a review on what you thought and let me know if you think this should continue. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I could make this into around three chapters. I'll read my reviews in the morning. For now, ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: tough decision

**If only things were different**

**Chapter 2: tough decision **

**Wow, I didn't think this story would get at least 3 reviews, let alone 10. Still, I am grateful for these reviews and I think each and everyone of you. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen, and by the end of it, you readers will get to make a choice on what will effect my next chapter. You'll see what it is. Enjoy chapter 2, folks. **

* * *

Shortly after Carver and most of his group were killed, the group now slowly tried to recover from being captured and almost possibly killed, but with the help of Kenny, Clementine and Luke, it was all over now and the group was safe. But now they had Bonnie in their capture and were unsure on what to do with her.

The remaining group members were doing separate activates as the night slowly passed. Carlos was resting in his room after his fingers were fixed, and with him was Sarah, who did not want to leave her father's side.

Rebecca and Alvin decided to try and get some rest after what happened tonight. Alvin could have died if Carver survived or if Kenny missed and hit him. But the point was they were safe now and could sleep peacefully without the worry of Carver chasing them any longer.

Luke and Nick had worked together to drag Walter's, Johnny's and Carver's corpses outside the ski lodge and even helped clean the blood up. The duo now sat in silence by the living room area that was now brightened up with a fire, unsure on what to say.

Kenny still kept guard on Bonnie who was now locked inside one of the bathrooms. He knew for a fact there was no way out of there except for the entrance/exit that he kept guard on, and even had a chair pressed up against the door just in case.

Sarita was with him and could not help but thank him for saving her life. She now sat on one of the bench tables, unsure on what to say or do.

And last but not least was Clementine, who was sitting on the armchair near Luke and Nick, staring at the torn photo of Lee that she kept with her since the day they were in the drugstore. She kept it since that day as it was the only memento she had to remember him by. "Lee..." she whispered.

Luke and Nick spoke quietly among themselves about the situation that occurred earlier today when Nick had shot Matthew on the bridge. They felt all right speaking about it in front of Clementine since she knew, but kept quiet to prevent the rest of the group from hearing.

Nick had been thinking about telling Kenny and Sarita the truth, wanting to get it off his chest and now longer feel the guilt and shame. "Luke, I know we went over this, but remember, Walter was his closest friend, and he forgave me and saved my life. If he could forgive me, I'm sure Sarita and Kenny will too. I have to do it, Luke. It's what Walter would have wanted."

Luke had to admit that he still was unsure if this was a good idea or not, but he knew there was no stopping Nick from telling them. "All right, Nick, tell them. Be careful though."

"I will man, trust me." Nick assured before it was time for him to do something tough, but it was the right thing to do. He stood up and proceeded over towards Sarita.

After his best friend was gone, Luke shifted his attention back towards Clementine who continued to watch her photo closely, unable to take her eyes off it. He could tell something was wrong and decided to go over and ask.

He moved over towards the edge of the couch that was right next to armchair she was sitting on. "Hey, Clementine, you doing okay?"

Clementine was too deep in her thoughts to answer his question immediately. She eventually dazed out of her thoughts after a moment or so. "Huh? Sorry. Yeah, I'm okay. Just...Remembering someone."

Luke leaned over slightly and looked towards the picture, hoping he was not being too pushy by looking. He already assumed this was the man Clementine had mentioned was taking care of her during her first night at the cabin, but he decided to ask just to make certain. "Is...Is this Lee?"

"Yeah, that's him..." Clementine replied, still keeping her eyes locked upon the photo. "It was a photo of him and his family. He ripped his part off...It's a long story why. I...I miss him...He saved my life more times than I can remember. And I got him killed him..."

"Don't say that, Clementine." Luke comforted her, reaching out and placing his hand upon her shoulder. He now had a close bond with Clementine and considered her to be like the little sister he never had. "Look, we all make mistakes, but I know you wouldn't get him killed on purpose. I know it weren't your faulty, so don't go blaming yourself, all right?"

Clementine felt somewhat less sad after hearing Luke's words, and felt he was right, but she still continued staring at the torn photograph of Lee, her friend and guardian. "Thanks, Luke."

"Don't worry about it." Luke replied smiling. He got up and proceeded over towards Kenny who was still guarding the bathroom. "Hey Kenny, why don't you let me take over for a while."

"I'm fine, Luke." Kenny replied in a normal tone. "We let this bitch out of her sights for a second, and she'll come running out of there and will end up bring the rest of that bastard's friends."

"Kenny, I know we all came close to being taken by Carver tonight, but he's dead now, and Bonnie ain't going anywhere. Hell, you even got a chair up the door. She ain't escaping, Kenny." Luke reassured, but the only reason he was doing this was to get him away from the door and over to Sarita for Nick to tell them the truth. "You've done enough for us, Kenny, and we're grateful for that. Just get some rest."

Kenny hesitated for a moment or so, but he did feel pretty tired after tonight's events. He sighed as he handed over his rifle to Luke and proceeded to join his girlfriend. "All right, all right, just don't mess up, okay?"

"No problem, Kenny." Luke assured as he took a seat on a wooden chair and kept guard over the bathroom. He still insisted there was no way for Bonnie to escape, but he respected Kenny's wishes and kept guard on the door.

Kenny walked over to the cafeteria area where Sarita and Nick were talking among themselves. He decided to join in on their conversation, even though he and Nick had a bit of tense relationship with one another. "Heya babe."

"Oh, hello Kenny." Sarita agreed, shifting her attention towards her boyfriend for a moment. She greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Kenny, Nick says he has something he needs to tell us. He says it's urgent."

"Oh, Jesus." Kenny already assumed the worse and placed his hand upon his face. "Let me guess: more of them are on the way?"

"What? No, no, no, it's not that." Nick assured that caused both Kenny and Sarita to sight in relief, but that still did not make this any easier for what he was going to confess. "Look, can we talk in private? It's really important."

"Sure. We'll talk near the fire." Kenny agreed, pointing his thumb towards the living room area.

The trio proceeded over towards the living room area where Clementine sat alone. She leaned up and saw the three approaching and already figured out that it was time for Nick to confess his actions. She placed the photo of Lee back into her pocket and left the living room before they arrived.

Seconds after she was gone, Nick sat down in the armchair whilst Kenny and Sarita sat together on the couch, waiting patiently for what Nick had to tell them that were so important.

Nick nervously played with his hands with his head lowered as he tried to find the right words, but he could not think of what to say. Instead, he thought back to earlier that day when he accidently shot Matthew. He panicked. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

_Nick came running down the bridge when he saw an unfamiliar face approaching them, and already assumed it was someone with Carver. He came running down the bridge until he was almost with Clementine and Luke. He kept a slightly worried expression across his face as he aimed his rifle towards the man._

_Clementine and Luke watched in shock as the man holstered his M14 up towards Nick, mistaking him for an enemy, too. One of them was going to shoot soon unless someone did something, and fast._

_"No, no, no, no! He's wi-he's with us!" Luke quickly assured him, raising his hands in the air to prove they were not enemies, and that Nick was just mistaken. He swiftly spun around and waved his hands in the air, trying to signal for him to stop. "Nick! No!"_

_The man did not fully believe them for a moment and continued aiming towards Nick, preparing to pull the trigger on this man. "Put it down!" he ordered._

_Clementine watched in panic and shock as both men aimed their weapons towards each other, and she knew one-hundred percent fact that one of them was going to fire soon and there would be blood spilt. She quickly turned towards the stranger again, trying to assure him they were not enemies. "DON'T SHOOT-"_

_Clementine was cut off when a shot was fired, and in the quick of an eye, she was yanked down by Luke, and both of them ducked down across the ground in an attempt to get out of the line of fire._

_The shot caused everything to go silent. Clementine and Luke leaned back up when hearing gargling and groaning noise coming from the direction they were heading. They were both shocked to see the man had been shot directly in the side of his neck, blood spitting out from it as he held his left hand against out in an attempt to stop the bleeding._

_The man tumbled back towards the edge of the bridge and aimed his gun up in an attempt to shoot Nick, but he tripped over the bridge as Clementine and Luke ran towards him. The two watched his lifeless body hit the water below, and upon impact, he caused a splash. Either he was going to die from blood loss, the impact of the fall, or drowning. There was nothing they could do to save him._

* * *

Nick dazed out from his thoughts that now made him even more nervous. He knew Walter had forgiven him before his death, but he had no idea how Kenny or Sarita were going to act, and he could tell Kenny was short-tempered.

Sarita had been silent along with her boyfriend for a couple of moments until she finally decided to ask. "What is it you want to tell us, Nick?"

There was no going back now. Nick inhaled a deep breath as he leaned up and looked towards Kenny and Sarita, his expression full of guilt and fear. "Okay...It's about Matthew..." he began.

"Matthew?" Sarita repeated, cocking her head to the side slightly. She was worried about Matthew ever since he had not came back yet, and now had the feeling she was going to find out where he had been. "You know where he is?"

Nick clutched his hands tightly and answered Sarita's question. He was extremely nervous, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Yeah...Matthew...He's dead..."

Both Sarita's and Kenny's expressions changed into a surprised one when hearing this sudden news. Before either one of them could ask what happened, Nick continued.

"I...I shot him...He...He was on the bridge, speaking with Clem and Luke. I thought he had a gun pointed at them so I ran over and we both took aim at each other. I...I shot him...He fell into the river, but I never meant for it to happen...Before Walter died, I told him the truth and he forgave me. He saved my life, and I thought you two should know as well." Nick finished as he looked towards Kenny and Sarita who were both unsure on what to say next. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry, Kenny. I'm sorry, Sarita."

Nick lowered his head for a moment as Kenny and Sarita turned towards one another for a moment. Sarita looked more sad than surprised, but by the look on her face, she did not seem angry. Kenny however was unsure on what to say or do.

For a moment or so, Kenny and Sarita discussed this quietly among themselves until it was time to reply to Nick, and Kenny was going to be the one to do it. He had been in a similar situation like this a couple of years ago. His best friend Lee had told him he was on his way to prisoner just before the walkers had risen, and he accepted that and was glad that Lee told him.

Kenny held Sarita's hand whilst speaking towards the younger man. "Nick...Sarita and I knew Matthew for a while now, and he was a good friend of ours. We won't lie that we're upset that he's gone now, but he understand that it was an accident. If Walt forgave you, then that means I can too. We forgive you, right Sarita?"

"Right Kenny." Sarita agreed with a slight smile across her face. "We both forgive you, Nick, and appreciate that you told us."

Nick felt a big weight lift from his shoulders. He thought for sure that Kenny was going to act the complete opposite to how he just acted, but to his relief, they responded in a calm and forgetful tone. He could now look at them without having to feel guilty over the death of Matthew. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Meanwhile in the upstairs area of the ski lodge, Alvin and Rebecca, who were thought to be asleep after tonight's events, were still awake, speaking among themselves. Shortly after Carver had arrived at the ski lodge, he had claimed his and Rebecca's baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety. And this now left questions.

Alvin was extremely angry when he first heard this sudden news, but Rebecca explained the situation. Carver had raped her one night when the rest of the group were sleeping and that was when they decided to escape, but Rebecca tried to assure him that Carver was wrong and the baby was not his.

Rebecca held her husband's hand as they both sat on the same bed together in silence. "Alvin, I promise you that this baby is yours. I don't care what that son of a bitch said, this baby is yours and no-one else's."

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked in a normal tone, but he did not look at her and stared off into nowhere. "We were trying for years to have a baby. And shortly after we escaped from Carver, that's when you got pregnant. Rebecca..."

"Alvin, this baby is yours and that's final." Rebecca reassured in a little bit of a harsh tone, but she only did this to convince him. "Alvin, I love you and you only. It's over now. We don't have to worry about Carver trying to get us no more. We can live in peace and have this and raise a family together. I promise."

Alvin felt quite relieved by his wife's words, but deep down, he still had a little bit of feeling the baby was not his, but all he could do was wait until it was born. He raised a smile as he turned towards his wife and hugged her. "I love you, Rebecca. I'm glad that bastard is dead now. I'll protect you and the baby no matter what."

Rebecca smiled herself as she returned the hug to her husband, but she did have to be careful due to her pregnancy. "_(That's the man I love.)_"

* * *

A short while had passed during the following night and everyone inside the ski lodge was still awake. But even if they were asleep, Kenny had called a meeting to the living room area, obviously eager to discuss something. Everyone (exception from Luke who was still guarding the door) was present and standing before him, including Carlos who looked like he was feeling better than earlier.

"All right, ya'll, we all need to discuss this situation about our guest here." Kenny began as he gestured his hand towards the bathroom. He turned back towards the group with his arms folded together. "We can't keep her here forever. I think it's time we end this..."

Everyone except for Sarah knew exactly what he was referring to immediately and were left with shocked faces.

Carlos turned towards his daughter and kindly requested that she leave, not wanting her to hear this, even despite what she had witnessed tonight. He placed his good hand upon her and looked at her with a concerned expression. "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and read your book for a while. I'll come and tuck you in soon, okay?"

Sarah knew her father always kept her out of group meetings, but she respected his request and nodded in agreement. She knew her father loved her very much and only wanted to protect her no matter.

After Sarah was gone, the group got back to the previous subject at hand.

"Kenny, are you saying we...Kill Bonnie?" Nick asked, wanting to make sure he got this right.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kenny answered whilst he looked towards each member of their group and noticed each of them had the same expression.

"We can't do that." Carlos asked, not wanting to become like them. "If we kill her, then we are no better than Carver and his men.

"And if we let her go, she'll just go and get more of that crazy fucker's people and kill every one of us." Kenny clashed whilst he had the feeling not everyone was going to agree with him.

Alvin had an idea as an alternative decision, but he had the feeling Kenny was not going to agree with it. Still, it was worth a try. "Well, we could leave her here. I mean, you mentioned you were going up north, right? So were we. We could all leave together and leave her here."

"We weren't planning on leaving until a couple of months from now. Besides, ain't Rebecca close to giving birth soon?" Kenny asked before him and Alvin staring towards the pregnant woman for a moment who had her hands placed upon her stomach. He sighed and tried to keep calm about this. "Look, I don't like it either, but what else can we do? It's her or all of us."

Everyone was now deep in thought as they turned towards one another for advice, but they were unsure on what to say or do. Killing walkers was no problem since they were no longer people, but to kill a living person was a hard thing to do.

Sarita, who stood beside Kenny, had an idea that made this situation fair on all of them. "How about we put it to a vote?"

Kenny turned towards her for a moment and was about to protest, but he knew Sarita was right. He would always soften when he stared into those beautiful eyes on hers. He turned back to the others for approval. "All right, we put it to a vote. Does that sound fair here?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good." Kenny said, placing his hands upon his hips as he waited patiently for the voting results. "Okay, who wants to abstain?"

Only Alvin was the one who did not want to get involved in this decision. He stepped back away from the group, not wanting to be responsible for someone's death.

"All right, who thinks we should let her go?" Kenny asked.

Sarita and Carlos raised their hands in the air long enough for Kenny to add them up, even though there were only two of them. Nearby, Luke called out to them from the other side of the ski lodge with his hand raised in the air. "I say we let her go too."

"All right, now who thinks we should kill her?" Kenny now asked the next question.

Nick and Rebecca raised their hands in agreement. Kenny also raised his hand for this vote as it was his idea to bring this up in the first place. They put their hands down once Kenny finished counting their votes and realized one person had not yet voted.

"Well, looks like we got a tie for now." Kenny replied whilst he turned towards Clementine who had not yet voted, but even despite the fact she was a kid, Kenny had faith in Clementine as she always knew how to make the right choices. "Well, Clementine, looks like you're the swing vote?"

Clementine turned towards the group and then towards where Luke was. She was going to be the one who broke the tie between the votes, and whatever her answer would be would affect this group and Bonnie's fate. It was her choice now...

Let Bonnie go and take the risk of her bring reinforcements or kill her to protect the group?

* * *

**And now you, the people of FanFiction will get to decide Bonnie's fate. Should they let her go or kill her? You people chose. I will need at least a few review votes before I can update chapter 3. Well, looks like that brings us to the end of the chapter, ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned for chapter 3 where we shall see Bonnie's fate.**


	3. Chapter 3: the right thing to do?

**If only things were different**

**Chapter 3: the right thing to do?**

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter to this story. I know it was short, but it was originally going to be a one-shot. I made it longer so people could vote Bonnie's fate. Hope you all enjoyed it though. And special thanks to everyone who voted.**

**I do have another Walking Dead story coming soon. The story will be called "_There's always hope_". I can't give an exact date on when it will be released, but it should not be that long. Around 1-2 weeks. If you have me on your favorite authors list, just keep your email alerts open and it should give you a notification when it has been released.**

**And apart from that, down below she shall find chapter 3. Enjoy the chapter, folks.**

* * *

"Well, what's it going to be, Clementine?" Kenny asked a second time when the young girl had not yet made up her mind. He folded his arms together and waited for her answer.

Clementine looked back and forth between where Bonnie was locked inside the bathroom and then back towards the group. This certainly was a tough decision to make on her own. Now she knew how Lee felt when he had to make all those difficult choices in the past: saving Carley over Doug, choosing who to feed, sparing Andy and Danny St. John, and leaving Lilly on the side of the road.

Sarita noticed Clementine's somewhat nervous expression and placed her hand upon Kenny's shoulder, not wanting to put too much pressure on the young girl. "Kenny, don't push her. Just let her think."

"I am, Sarita, but it's late and she's a danger to the group the longer she's here." Kenny explained to his girlfriend, taking her hand for a moment and gently held it in his grip. He let her go and now waited for Clementine's answer.

Clementine thought the entire thing over multiple times that was beginning to give her a headache. She did not want to become like Carver; a murderer, a thief, and a heatless person. But she also wanted to protect her group no matter what. She saved Pete's life before he died, and Luke's life, and technically saved the entire group by giving Kenny the order to fire.

Finally, after thinking it over in the short time she had, Clementine made her decision. She knew it was what Lee would have wanted. She turned around to face the group and spoke out her vote in a serious tone. "We let her go."

This caused Sarita, Luke, Alvin and Carlos to give a supportive nod and proud smile towards Clementine for her choice. Kenny, Nick and Rebecca had voted to the opposite of Clementine's choice, but nevertheless, they respected her decision and gave her supportive nods with slight smile across their faces. It was hard to believe that these were the same people who locked her in a shed for mistaking her dog bite to be a walker bite.

"All right, let's get her out of here." Kenny told the group and turned around, slowly marching towards the bathroom. The others followed him from behind. Luke stood out of the way and handed Kenny's rifle back to him when he went past. Kenny reloaded his rifle and pulled the chair out of the way from the bathroom.

Kenny opened the door with one arm and ordered their prisoner out of their in a serious tone. It even caused Sarita to jump slightly. "Get out of there!"

The man from Florida took a few steps back near the rest of the group (exception of Sarah) and aimed his rifle towards Bonnie when she walked out of the bathroom with her hands in the air. He beckoned for her to move over to a certain sport to which she obliged without question.

Once she was in the right position, Kenny took a couple of steps towards her with his rifle aimed directly at her forehead. He did not dare to take his eyes away from her, even despite the fact she is unarmed. "All right, now you listen me! We're letting you go tonight, but if you come back and EVER try and hurt these people again, I will not fucking hesitate to put a bullet in between your fucking skull. You got it?"

"Okay, okay, I got it. I promise, I won't tell anyone what happened here. I'll just say lurkers got them." Bonnie promised as she raised her hands into the air further when Kenny approached her. She certainly looked afraid of him, and the rest of the group could not blame her.

"Go on and get out of here!" Kenny ordered, gesturing his rifle towards the exit to the ski lodge. He still continued to hold her at gunpoint until he was that she was out of their home and not a danger.

Bonnie did not hesitate to make her escape before Kenny had changed his mind and decided to finish the job. She did not even ask for her gun back and immediately ran towards the exit, pushing open the doors and running off into the cold darkness of the snow. How she would survive on her own out there without vision and with nothing to defend herself was a mystery. But the point was she was gone now and unless she has a death wish, she will not come back.

The group remained silent and stared towards one another for a moment, unsure on what to say or do. With Bonnie gone and Carver dead, it was time for them to head to sleep. After all, Carlos did mention that Carver's community was not far from the cabin and that was five days away.

"Did...Did we do the right thing?" Nick was the first to speak up with a question on his mind. He folded his arms together and turned towards any of the group members, expecting an answer from any one of them.

"If we killed her, than we would be no better that Carver." Carlos responded whilst he kept a normal expression across his face. He could feel his eyelids beginning to close on his own and needed to get some sleep as soon as possible.

"I think it's time we all got some sleep." Sarita declared, taking note of how late it was and how exhausted everyone was. Especially Carlos, who could not use two of his fingers for a while and had multiple bruises across his face.

The former cabin group could not help but agree with her suggestion and departed to their rooms near the back of the ski lodge. There was a small hallway near the back with multiple rooms along the way like a mini-apartment. There was also an upstairs part that Rebecca and Alvin were sharing together.

Fortunately, there were enough rooms and the right amount of space in each one for everyone. Kenny and Sarita shared a room, Walter and Matthew use to share a room, but with them gone...It was now empty. Luke and Nick both had a single separate room each for themselves, and Carlos and Sarah shared a room with two different single beds. And as for Clementine, she had a single room to herself just opposite of Carlos' and Sarah's room.

* * *

One by one, the cabin group departed from the front of the ski lodge and proceeded into their rooms for the night. This was without a doubt going to be a night they would remember for the rest of their lives, but they good thing out of all this was William Carver was no longer a threat to them and they could now live freely.

Luke and Nick practically landed fast first onto their beds in their separate rooms. Alvin and Rebecca went back upstairs and both shared a double bed with each other and hoped to get some sleep for the night. Fortunately for them with Rebecca's pregnancy, the bed was more than big enough for the both of them to sleep in.

Carlos was the last one to enter his room where his eyes met his daughter sitting on the center of her bed, her legs crossed together in a yoga position. She was reading her book like her father asked her to, but with the power being out and of how late it was it was difficult to see it.

Sarah turned her attention away from her book the second she heard the door open and smiled when it was no other than her father, the man who protected her with his life and her last bit of family. "Dad!" she greeted, running over him and embracing her father in a hug. She still seemed to be worried for him.

Carlos returned the hug to his daughter, holding her in a tight embrace. He had to be careful due to his fingers, but the love he and his daughter shared made their moment together worth it. He let her go out of his embrace and placed his good hand upon her shoulder. "It's time for bed now, sweetie. Get some sleep for the night."

Sarah nodded in agreement. She had never stayed up this late before since her father always put her to bed at a certain time every night, but now she could see why. She was extremely tired. She took her shoes off and made her way over to a small bathroom into their room to get changed into her pajamas.

Whilst she was gone, Carlos kicked off his shoes and sat down on his own bed, placing his hands over his bruised face. He thought for certain tonight was going to be his end. All those beatings he received, the pain of his fingers being broken whilst his daughter could only watch helplessly. He was grateful to be alive and swore he would not let this happen again.

Before long, he turned his attention towards the bathroom door when Sarah had come back into their room, wearing a pair of pink pajamas. She only had two pairs of clothes left which were her usually regular clothes and a pair of pajamas.

Sarah got into her bed and took her glasses off and placed them onto a drawer. She leaned her head against the pillow and waited for her father to finish tucking her in under her blanket. Despite her age, Carlos still treated her like she was only eight-years-old, but Sarah did not mind this. In fact, she seemed to be unaware of it.

"Try to get some sleep for tonight, sweetie." Carlos whispered, planting a kiss upon her forehead. He turned around and proceeded over towards his own bed until his daughter asked him a rather interesting question.

"Dad?" Sarah called out slightly, causing him to freeze in his tracks but he did not turn around to face her yet. "Are those bad men gone? Are they going to come back?"

Carlos was about to answer with a lie but then he realized that it was not going to be a lie and rather be the truth. With Carver dead, they were safe from him and no longer had to fear him. He turned around to face his daughter with an honest expression. "No Sarah, those bad men are gone now. They are not going to bother us again. We're safe now."

"Oh, okay." Sarah believed him and decided to drop the subject. She did not seem much affected after watching her father being tortured by Carver, but she may just not know how to respond. Nevertheless, she was ready for bed tonight. "Goodnight, Dad."

Carlos watched as she closed her arms and immediately fallen asleep in a matter seconds. He was unsure on how her life was going to be affected after witnessing tonight's events. This was one of the reasons he kept her shielded from the world outside. He spoke to his daughter one more time before he too decided to turn in for the night. "Goodnight, Sarah."

* * *

With the rest of the group tucked in for the night, Clementine and Kenny were the only ones who remained present. Sarita had tried to get Kenny to come to bed with her, but he told her to go on ahead and assured her he would not be that long. This was the best she was going to get out of him and decided to go on ahead.

Kenny mainly had his attention focused towards Clementine who sat in the living room area on the couch, staring off into a picture. He made his way over to the fire and put it out for the night. With that, he made his way over to Clementine and sat down beside her with a slight smile.

Clementine had almost all of her attention focused onto the photo she held into her hands, but she was aware of the man presence. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"What?" Kenny inquired, slightly surprised to what he just heard. He loved Clementine with all his heart and cared for her like she was his own daughter.

"You're mad at me because I decided to let Bonnie go." Clementine confirmed, obviously expecting that was the reason Kenny had come over to see her in the first place rather than go to bed.

But that was not the reason he was here. He was not mad at her at all, not one bit. In fact, he was proud of her. He placed his hand upon her shoulder and waited until she looked him in the eyes. "Darling, I ain't mad at you. You did what Lee would have done. He always made the right choices, kept our group together. You were just doing what he taught you to do and I'm proud of you for that."

Clementine was able to raise a slight smile in response, but the mention of her guardian left her sad. Even after it has been more than two-years since she was forced to put a bullet in his brain to prevent reanimation, he still hurt her from the inside and she missed him dearly. She partial blamed herself for his death.

Kenny too now had a somewhat sad expression across his face. He and Lee had become best friends when they first met each other at Hershel's farm. Even despite Lee not always agreeing with him one-hundred percent of the time, he and Lee were like brothers and Lee was always there for his family when he couldn't be.

Lee saved Duck at the farm, he sided with him against Larry when he mistaken Duck to be bitten, Lee sacrificed his own rations for Kenny and Duck, he saved Katjaa from David after he became a walker, he built Duck a swing, he saved Katjaa from Breda, and to top it off, he was there for Kenny when his son died and even volunteered to shoot Duck himself rather than have Kenny do it.

"Lee was a great man, Clementine." Kenny reminded her, placing his hand upon her shoulder a second time. "He did a lot of things to save us and even gave his own life to save you...I wish he were still here."

"Me, too." Clementine agreed, turning to her left for a moment with her eyes narrowed onto the armchair. For some reason, she could just imagine Lee sitting there whilst watching her.

"Why don't you get some sleep for the night, Clem?" Kenny suggested, not wanting to keep up her up any longer than he needed to. "It's been a long day and you're probably exhausted."

Clementine nodded in agreement and placed the photo of Lee back into her backpack. She was about to get up and leave, but stayed with Kenny for a moment when something was on her mind. She and Kenny were the only ones left from their group and she did not want to lose him. "Kenny..."

"Yes, darling?" he responded.

"Please don't leave me." Clementine pleaded, not sure if she can handle losing someone close to her again. She could not cry anymore. "I need you. I can't keep going without you."

Kenny slowly raised a smile across his face and leaned forward, embracing Clementine in a hug. He too did not want to lose her again after being reunited for a short time. It was fate that brought them together again. "I promise, Clem, I won't leave you. We can all stay together for now on. No-one else is going to leave. I promise to stay with you until the end, Clementine."

Clementine shredded a fear tears as she leaned out from his hug and wiped them away. She trusted Kenny when he promised her this. After all, he was a Christian man. "Thank you." she whispered.

For the rest of the night, Clementine and Kenny left together to their bedrooms and tucked in for the night. She walked inside her own room that she had trouble finding due to the darkness but was able to find it in the end. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed, staring off into nowhere for a moment.

Eventually, she kicked off her shoes, placed her backpack on the floor and her hat on the drawer and proceeded to get some sleep for the night. She hoped Lee was looking down upon her right now with a beaming smile to tell her he was proud of her. With their groups together, Kenny reunited with her again, and Carver dead, Clementine had the feeling everything was going to be okay after all.

* * *

**And that brings us to the end of this story, ladies and gentlemen. Like I mentioned above, it was originally just going to be a one-shot, but I decided to split it up into more chapters for everyone to be able to vote Bonnie's fate. Hope you all enjoyed it, and down below are the statics for the people who voted Bonnie's fate. **

**Now that this story is over and that I have finished Fight for Survival, I am already working on my next Walking Dead story which I will be releasing soon. I can't give an exact date, but it is soon. Stay tuned for my next Walking Dead story and special thanks to everyone who took their time to read, review and leave their votes.**

**Bonnie's Fate**

**90% of the people voted to let Bonnie go.**

**10% of the people voted to Kill Bonnie**

**Assassin's Creed Master out.**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, and Telltale Games.**

**The cast:**

**Melissa Hutchison voice of Clementine**

**Scott Porter voice of Luke**

**Brian Bremer voice of Nick**

**Andrew "Kid Beyond" Chaikin voice of Carlos**

**Louisa Mackintosh voice of Sarah**

**Shay Moore voice of Rebecca**

**Dorian Lockett voice of Alvin**

**Gavin Hammon voice of Kenny**

**Julia Farmer voice of Sarita**

**Kiff VandenHeuvel voice of Walter**

**Wylie Herman voice of Matthew**

**Erin Yvette voice of Bonnie**

**Michael Madsen voice of William "Bill" Carver**

**Owen Thomas voice of Troy**

**Julian Kwasneski voice of Johnny**


End file.
